


Volverte a ver

by Ann_Gokudera



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cursed, Dead People, M/M, Young
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera
Summary: Naruto desaparece misteriosamente, no hay rastros de su cuerpo, y el único sospechoso es quién también lo busca y espera su regreso
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	Volverte a ver

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito complementario para el dibujo de Dahinaly CorDiaz del grupo en Facebook Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu, para el reto terrorífico realizada por ese grupo

Había anuncios en todos los postes de luz, en las escuelas cercanas, en los locales comerciales de la ciudad, en los hospitales y estación de policía. Sasuke sostuvo en su mano el anuncio que tenía la foto sonriente de un ser lleno de amabilidad, ternura y torpeza; sonrió con nostalgia al recordar una de sus peleas por el comando de de la consola de videojuego, quien lo tuviera en su poder sería el ganador para elegir el juego a escoger, claramente no quería que Naruto eligiera su absurdo juego de zombies. 

Regresó su mente a la foto que veía, la ultima foto que había tomado de Naruto, y la ultima vez que lo vio. No sabe cuantas horas lleva sin dormir, porque al cerrar los ojos siente que puede percibir en el aire su aroma, un aroma que antes lo relajaba, ahora le perturba el descanso y lo deja en las peores desveladas de día sin poder conciliar el sueño. Siente que algo lo acompaña a donde sea que va, su hermano le dice que debe descansar para que deje descansar su mente del torbellino de pesadillas que vive a diario. Lee un diario, esperanzado que esa noche si podrá conciliar su sueño, repasa una y otra vez los textos escolares sabiendo de memoria las palabras, se acuesta en la cama repasando en la mente la ultima vez que lo vio. Y será otra noche sin poder dormir,

\------------

Naruto estaba impaciente, quería que llegará el horario de descanso, deseaba poder platicar con el emblemático y nuevo compañero de clases. Esa mañana había llegado junto a Iruka sensei, un mocoso nada galán presentándose como Sasuke Uchiha. Que por cambios del trabajo del padre, habían cambiado su residencia, hubiera quedado todo tranquilo, si la comunidad femenina en su totalidad no hubiera quedado perdidamente enamorada a primera vista de ese tipo peinado de pato, y no es que se sintiera inferior, pero hasta sus amigos empezaron a balbucear sobre la imagen seria y atemorizante que rodeaba al tipo ese. 

No tardó en tenerle un poco de envidia la rápida popularidad que en tan pocas horas logró acumular, tampoco era porque Naruto no fuera querido, admirado y popular, solo que si le costo su tiempo en llegar a tener todo eso. Tenerlo sentado a su lado, tampoco era para dejarlo tranquilo, simplemente se empezó a molestar el ruido que sus compañeras de clase hacían para querer hablar con Sasuke. Así que en cuanto sonó la campana que anunciaba el primer receso, y vio a Sasuke salir rumbo a la cafetería, se disculpo con sus amigos y arrancó su carrera para tomar de la mano a su compañero que se disponía a bajar las escaleras, y fue sorpresivamente llevado al patio trasero donde no había tantos alumnos.

Le tomó muchas semanas a Naruto el poder convencer a Sasuke que su amistad era tan valiosa como la excelencia de sus calificaciones en la boleta, el pelinegro le negaba toda oportunidad para demostrarle que tan buenos amigos podían llegar a ser, curiosamente el que más platica podía sacarle a Sasuke era Shikamaru, compartiendo el puesto de ser los estudiantes modelos y de mejor desempeño, los juntaban para teorizar varios temas en clases. Pero aun así, Sasuke estaba decidido a no tener comunicación mas allá de la permitida en clases. 

Pero Naruto con lo terco que era siempre, después de muchas peleas, gritos, empujones y guerras absurdas por cualquier competencia que se le ocurría involucrar a Sasuke, logró su objetivo, quitar la primer capa de la gran coraza que envolvía al niño cabeza de pato. Le era dificil de entender ese lado absurdo de Sasuke de no querer irse juntos a sus casa, pues compartían cierto tramo del camino, tampoco entendía esa resistencia por no pasar tanto tiempo juntos, siempre terminaba escuchando un "es mejor si no estamos tanto tiempo juntos". Naruto solo quería que lo acompañará a su casa a jugar videojuegos, a que conociera la comida de su mamá, que escuchara a su papá hablar del trabajo o simplemente un día salir de paseo.

Un día sin querer, paseando por las calles esperando a sus amigos para una salida al cine, se encontró a lo lejos a Sasuke discutir con alguien mayor a él, quiso acercarse y saber si estaba en problemas pero cuando dio el paso hacía ellos, vio que el Uchiha se alejaba, bastante enojado. No supo que hacer, ya iba bastante tarde para su cita con sus amigos, pero ver a Sasuke le dio un sentimiento de impotencia que sin querer pensar más, se disculpo por mensaje y corrió en dirección a donde lo había visto marcharse,

Lo encontró no muy lejos, en un pequeño parque, sentado junto a un árbol mientras cerraba los ojos y el viento soplaba los mechones de cabello que estaban en su rostro. Se sentó a su lado dándole un leve empujón hombro con hombro, lo vio sonreír y maldecir en voz baja, motivo que también lo hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Pasaron varios minutos así, en ese silencio que no pintaba a nada pero que extrañamente le daba una sensación de paz. 

\- Usuranticachi, no te dije que te alejaras de mi?- Comentó en voz baja Sasuke mientras se frotaba la frente. Naruto soltó una suave risa en forma de burla, dándole esta vez un empujón mas fuerte.

\- Y yo te dije que tu no me dices que debo o no hacer

Desde ese día, se vio a Naruto ir a la casa de Sasuke, conoció al amable y siempre educado hermano mayor, Itachi, le acaricio su rubia cabellera con una sonrisa muy cálida, diciéndole que haría todo lo posible por que nada le pasara, en su momento no entendió, pero debió haber prestado atención a cada palabra que esa seria mirada le dijo en ese instante. Sasuke tardaba en bajar de su cuarto, acababan de llegar de la escuela y Naruto había avisado en su casa que estaría en casa de los Uchiha; al llegar Sasuke subió rumbo a su cuarto para cambiarse el uniforme, Itachi como buen anfitrión decidió hacerle compañía al rubio. Naruto prestando atención a las fotos que ya había visto antes pero no sin tanta persistencia, pocas fotos que no fueran los cuatro integrantes de la familia, no había muchas sonrisas o caras graciosas para alegrar la foto. Itachi en el sillón donde leía empezó a narrar una pequeña historia, mientras observaba como Naruto pasaba de foto en foto. Sobre la ambición y avaricia que contamina toda una generación familiar, por ambicionar más de lo que tenía, por querer ser algo que no podía, un ancestro de la familia tuvo que hacer unos pactos y tratos con gente mala espiritual y de acciones. En su momento obtuvo toda la gloria y riqueza que deseo, pero con el tiempo no le fue suficiente, y siempre busco mas, sin importar si en sus acciones, se llevaba la vida de gente inocente o su propia familia. La gente con quien hizo los tratos no se lo tomaron muy bien, y entre juegos, verdades, acciones y protestas, fueron maldecidos y quebrantados, donde la gente que se les acercaba, podía correr un grave problema, por eso ellos cambiaban de casa constantemente. Naruto al principio no le tomó la seriedad requerida, al contrario bromeo con el rompería esa mala racha. Esa tarde jugaron y rieron mucho, Itachi los veía de lejos con sentimientos encontrados, feliz de ver a su hermano menor contento conviviendo con gente de su edad, pero con el temor de que otra vez se repitiera lo que a el le paso en años pasados. Pero esa noche, Naruto no regreso a su hogar, pasaron las horas y su madre empezó a preocuparse, su padre salió a buscarlo por si venía en camino, llamaron a todos sus amigos por si lo habían visto, Sasuke se junto a la búsqueda que hicieron el padre de Naruto y sus amigos. Pero no había rastro alguno de a donde pudo haber ido. Sasuke solo recordaba que en cuanto empezó a anochecer, Itachi había pedido que Naruto se retirara a su casa o sería muy tarde, o que le lo pasara a dejar a su hogar, Naruto sintiéndose mayor, dijo que le podía solito, no estaba tan lejos, unas cuantas cuadras y atravesar un pequeño parque. Pero nunca regresó. Las postes de luz y teléfonos empezaron a tapizarse con anuncios de se busca, la policía hacía búsquedas hasta por debajo de puentes y en las ciudades cercanas. Pasaban los días, y con ellos se volvieron semanas y luego meses, y el paradero de Naruto no aparecía. Sasuke se sentó en la silla junto a su ventana, con una foto de Naruto en un anuncio de se busca que no le hacia justicia a la luz que alumbraba su sonrisa cuando lo hacía, recargo su frente en el frio y mojado vidrio, afuera llovía, cerro por un instante los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo ese arma característico de Naruto, sintiendo de nuevo que estaba alucinando de tanto desear tenerlo de nuevo, y haberle dicho todo lo que le hacia sentir. Cuanto daría por volverlo a ver. Naruto despertó en una lluvia de luz cálida que caía en su cara, unos rayos de luz que lo dejaban ciego. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz se vio rodeado de flores, girasoles y muchas plantas silvestres, un campo abierto que no recordaba haber estado ahí, cuando se intento poner de pie vio que su cuerpo estaba lastimado, no dolía nada pero veía heridas, marcas de dedos y cortes en la piel. No recordaba donde se los había hecho, lo ultimo fue que había salido de la casa de Sasuke y pasando el parque vio a unos tipos pasando junto a él, no llevaban buen olor y sus ruidos eran molestos, por suerte no había personas al rededor, solo cuando los escucho mas cerca a él es que pudo ofenderlos, de ahí todo fue tan rápido como la vida de un diente de león al soplar. Se sentía flotar, y la casa que recordaba más cerca, era justamente la ultima que vio. La casa de Sasuke Y lo veía llorar, encerrarse en ese cuarto, y gritarle a todos, quería tocarlo y acariciarlo, hacerle sentir que estaba ahí que no estaba solo, pero no podía, nadie lo escuchaba y nadie podía verlo, lo que daría por volverle hablar. A Sasuke, a su familia, a sus amigos, decirles que podían descansar, que no quería verlos sufrir así, que el estaba en un lugar bien, que era momento de dejarlo descansar. En algún momento los volvería a ver, pero ese día no sería hoy.


End file.
